


Una razón

by Eiri_House



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiri_House/pseuds/Eiri_House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue en un parpadeo todo lo que ocurrió desde el momento en que te conocí… no sé exactamente el porqué ocurrió pero estoy seguro de que las cosas pasan por algo, el destino te puso frente a mí con gran certeza. En el momento en el que te detecté con mis poderes supe que quien me creó puso este don en mí para ese momento, para conocerte a ti…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una razón

**Author's Note:**

> "Una historia donde cuente cómo se fueron atrayendo mutuamente, lo que pasó durante la casi guerra y cómo Charles no pensaba decirle nada a Erik cuando se enteró que estaba embarazado, porque vio que ambos querían cosas distintas a futuro pero terminó contándole cuando creyó que Erik necesitaba una prueba férrea para detener sus ideas radicales, aunque quizá eso no cambió mucho pues ahora con mayor razón quería un mundo en el que mutantes como Charles y su futuro hijo estuvieran a salvo. De cómo Erik terminó distanciándose más por querer salvar y ayudar a Charles de lo que ya había hecho cuando solamente se amaban en secreto, distancia creada por sus acciones que contrastaban las de Xavier y que poco a poco fueron rompiendo lo que les unía y no era el bebé del telépata sino la confianza. Podría comenzar tipo First Class y terminar con DoFP >:)"

“Fue en un parpadeo todo lo que ocurrió desde el momento en que te conocí… no sé exactamente el porqué ocurrió pero estoy seguro de que las cosas pasan por algo, el destino te puso frente a mí con gran certeza. En el momento en el que te detecté con mis poderes supe que quien me creó puso este don en mí para ese momento, para conocerte a ti…” Pensaba Charles mientras miraba a la ventana que mostraba una clara noche estrellada en el firmamento y se llevaba una mano a acariciar su vientre sobre la camisa de su pijama.

 

**Flash Back – Cuatro meses antes**

-¡Dame una razón para detenerme!- Exigió Erik y Charles se quedó mudo, para responderle algo real y coherente ocupaba de aceptar a los cuatro vientos que en verdad había una importante razón para detener a Erik y hacerle recapacitar pero no estaba seguro si realmente quería que él siguiera a su lado después de tal demostración de locura y prepotencia, no, él no estaba listo para eso, sólo atinó a luchar torpemente contra él sobre la arena y después... Después sólo quedaron recuerdos del último día de haberle visto. Aunque le hizo daño aquel día no fue físico precisamente sino en el corazón al saber que Erik era un hombre incapaz de poder hacerse cargo de algo tan difícil como llevar una relación seria con alguien que difería de sus ideales, si era incapaz de eso sería todavía peor pensar en más allá de eso. Fue por tal motivo que decidió no decir nada ese día, no darle la verdadera razón que tenía atorada en el pecho y alojada en las entrañas por su culpa, soñaba a partir de esa noche una y otra vez ese momento de silencio, una y otra vez con esos letales ojos verdes esperando algo de él, con sus palabras al tenerle tendido en la playa y rogarle "-Te quiero de mi lado...-" Aún le dolía el corazón al recordar esas palabras porque no es que él no quisiera eso también sino que sus caminos lo impedían inevitablemente.

-Amigo mío, lo siento pero no es así-

**Fin del flash back**

 

Esa madrugada como la mayoría a partir de su primer mes de embarazo se despertó llorando y sudando frío, estaba asustado de pensar que Erik quizá no se enterara jamás de su gran secreto, tenía miedo de que alguien de la academia lo supiera y aunque aquella ya lejana tarde confusa en la playa se había llegado a sentir mal por la confrontación y ese disparo accidental en la pierna, lo que más le preocupó fue que tal vez le hubiesen hecho daño al hijo, fruto de su intenso amor, por tonterías. Afortunadamente ese daño curó pronto y las cosas no pasaron a mayores aunque Hank advirtió que de haber caído ese disparo en un sitio peligroso la historia hubiera sido muy diferente.

 

Se sentó en la cama y se sirvió un vaso de agua con apuro… el no poder beber por bien del bebé estaba acabando con él, no era tan fuerte para afrontar sobrio el hecho de estar tan lejos de Erik y a la vez tener esa gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros que sólo crecía a cada día literalmente. Después de terminar con el agua jadeó y al recordar ese rostro un vacío en su pecho le hizo arrojar el vaso de plástico contra la pared y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, allí sentado en la cama, en la soledad de su habitación dejó escuchar un agudo sollozo lleno de dolor contenido. Le dolía mucho no poder tenerle a su lado pero… las cosas eran tan difíciles ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Estaría con Raven? Es decir ¿...íntimamente con ella? Pensar en esas cosas sólo le causaron más pesar, no podía evitarlo, tenía que buscarlo por todos los medios, se levantó bruscamente se puso la bata y salió a pasos largos de su habitación, cuando Hank se asomó de su cuarto para verlo con sólo una mirada le hizo dar media vuelta y cerrar su puerta, nadie se interpondría en buscarlo, nada haría que se detuviera en seguir guardando ese secreto para sí.

Al día siguiente se levantó a arreglarse lo más decente que pudo, había mandado un mensaje a Erik por medio de Raven de que “Necesitaba verlo con urgencia”, Magneto era un hombre desconfiado con la mayoría de la gente pero… no con él, siempre acudiría a Charles cuando lo necesitase.

 

Al presentarse en la mansión la notó algo cambiada, había muchachos aquí y allá como una verdadera escuela lo que le hizo sentir cierta nostalgia, suspiró y pasó dentro quitándose el casco para dejarse guiar por el castaño… había una conexión muy especial entre sus mentes y si se descuidaba podría ser una sensación muy agradable esa de que Charles le hablara con su mente sólo a él pero por eso mismo es que no podía dejarse seducir por eso de nuevo, lo amaba pero… lamentablemente en esos tiempos de confrontación esas cosas llevaban a la ruina. Al verle al fin en aquella habitación iba a decir algo pero los intensos ojos azules de Charles mientras le miraba le dejaron mudo, no sabía lo que debía decir frente a una mirada así ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Acércate…- Musitó Charles mientras bajaba la mirada con algo de pudor cosa que le sacó una tenue sonrisa a Erik que hizo caso prácticamente al instante, al estar frente a él Charles capturó su mano y la puso contra su vientre que estaba apenas con un pequeño borde duro que ya comenzaba a dejar clara la situación, el ojiverde miró aquella mano sin comprender en un principio pero al frotar un poco y haberse grabado las formas de su adorado de memoria razonó aquello mirándolo a los ojos con apremio.

-¡¿Tú…?!-

-Tenías que saberlo… Además, no soporto la idea de que no le conozcas jamás…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?...- Preguntó mientras retrocedía un paso.

-Cuatro meses- Respondió con seguridad.

-Ohh seguro esa última noche juntos antes de…-

-Por favor Erik, lo importante es que ahora lo sabes- Dijo sin esperar realmente nada, era verdad que sólo quería que se enterara para ya no vivir con la carga de haberse guardado algo tan importante para ambos.

Magneto estaba muy sorprendido pero si algo deseaba en el mundo era dejar en claro que Charles era suyo y de esa manera estaba más que claro hasta para ese lame botas de Hank, además lo amaba tanto y justo ahora sintió que ese sentimiento crecía mil veces más, se arrodilló frente a él y descubrió su vientre para depositar un beso amoroso –Hiciste lo correcto, estoy muy feliz. Prometo protegerles siempre que lo necesiten, prometo amarte hoy y siempre…- Musitó con devoción mientras cerraba los ojos y pegaba la frente contra el vientre del castaño. Charles emitió un sollozo y acarició los cabellos pelicobrizos.

–Te amo- Su tono ahogado entre su sollozo le hizo escucharse todavía más adorable, Erik se levantó y le abrazó de la cintura para pegarlo contra él y darle un beso lento y profundo que le hizo estremecer. Aunque tenían ideas tan distintas de cómo corregir el mundo no significaba que pudieran dejar de amarse, porque eso sencillamente no estaba dentro de su esencia, su amor simplemente existía entre ambos sin explicación propia como lo era respirar o comer, simplemente habían nacido con ello el mismo día en que se conocieron; Renacieron ese día.

Erik visitó lo más frecuente que pudo a Charles y atrasaron todo plan aparatoso para después hasta que el pequeño mutante naciera… Magneto cumplió todo capricho, toda necesidad como el mejor de los maridos pero una vez que ese pequeño apareció las visitas comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes, Erik completamente cegado por el sueño de mantener a su familia a salvo comenzó a cometer grandes locuras y un buen día, justo a los 3 años cumplidos del pequeño… Erik fue encerrado por haber asesinado supuestamente al presidente, lo que derrumbó toda confianza y ánimo en Charles, ¿Cómo enseñarle lo correcto a Dorian Lehnsherr Xavier con uno de sus padres en esa situación? El telépata simplemente se desmoronó, su corazón se rompió por esa horrible acción que llevó al aislamiento a Erik, y cuando Logan apareció en su ayuda y apoyo el pequeño Dorian ya tenía cinco años, prácticamente quien cuidaba de él era Hank debido al alcoholismo y la depresión tan severa en Charles.

Un buen día a un enemigo desconocido se le ocurrió secuestrar a Dorian y fue entonces cuando todos se quedaron sin ideas porque Charles lejos de razonar que debía armarse de fuerza para rescatarlo sólo se deprimió mil veces más cayendo en una rara enfermedad que le sumió a una dieta de alcohol, tabaco y suero para mitigar los poderes que en algún momento fueron tan preciados, lloraba la mayoría del tiempo y se la pasaba en pijama tirado en su cuarto. Lo había perdido todo, no era tan fuerte…

La liberación de Erik se volvió una necesidad y fue cuestión de habilidad y suerte, un joven con grandes habilidades había logrado sacar a Erik de aquella prisión y con ayuda de Logan le llevaron hasta lo que parecía un jet privado… Wolverine estaba preocupado,  el proceder de ambos mutantes ante una nueva confrontación sería algo todavía más difícil, porque no sólo se confrontarían con sus diferentes posturas hacia la humanidad sino también el camino que deseaban para su hijo, pero Dorian no podía elegir todavía, era tan pequeño que apenas si razonaba su mutación que era la telequinesis, adorable combinación de los dones de ambos mutantes, de enormes ojos verdes y cabello rizado y castaño, una piel muy blanca y facciones que cada día se asemejaban más a las de Magneto. Hank condujo el jet privado hasta la mansión, Charles estaba tirado en su habitación, como de costumbre en esas tristes condiciones.

-Aquí lo tengo ¿Ahora qué?…- Dijo Logan al bajarlo del jet, él y Peter iban a cada lado de Magneto escoltándolo, le tenían esposado obviamente las esposas estaban hechas de plástico, Hank le había suministrado el suero desarrollado para sí mismo con unas modificaciones para neutralizar los poderes de Magneto y que no pudiera actuar brusco contra ellos mientras lo escoltaban hasta Charles que justo ahora le necesitaba tanto.

Erik venía amordazado y no podía decir nada en su defensa, Hank al fin se rebeló al salir de la cabina y miró a Erik que a su vez le regresó una mirada confundida, el joven tenía muchas razones para odiarlo y despreciarlo, después de todo quien terminó pagando los platos rotos en todo aquello había sido él lidiando con un Charles desquiciado y cuidando a un pequeño que prácticamente no podía contar con ninguno de sus progenitores debido a su riña eterna, quizá con menos culpa en la situación que el mismo Hank. Suspiró, ahora Dorian estaba perdido y ese hombre que Logan ponía frente a él era la clave para resolver o terminar de empeorar el problema pero no era momento de analizar sino de apostar fuerte mientras se pudiera y cruzar los dedos para ganar.

-Charles te necesita, por eso es que he tenido que buscar la manera de sacarte junto con este par- Le explicó brevemente. Sacó las tijeras de su pantalón y recortó la mordaza para al fin dejarle hablar, Erik tosió cuando al fin pudo usar su boca dejó escuchar un quejido.

-Había mejores maneras de traerme, pensé que mi cabeza rodaría con esta clase de métodos mafiosos Hank ¿No podías contarme lo que pasó y traerme sin este show?-

-No, porque eres tú y hubieras enloquecido como es costumbre, no tenemos tiempo de que destruyas nada ni nos metas en más problemas- 

Erik bajó la mirada, por lo menos Hank tenía el valor de decirle eso, Charles por muy enojado que estuviera no podía decirle esas cosas. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Están en problemas? ¿Dónde están ellos?...- Preguntó con cierto temor de que le dieran malas noticias.

-Te lo contará Charles, después de todo yo sólo cumplí con traerte aquí, lo único que voy a decirte es que tengas mucho tacto con él, piensa las cosas… ¿Está bien?-

-¿En dónde está?- Preguntó decidido. Quizá había pasado tres años encerrado en una prisión en la que cualquiera se hubiera vuelto loco pero no él, de hecho había tenido tiempo de sobra para razonar las cosas y entendía que su familia ahora era Dorian y Charles, que el haberlos dejado solos era un error…

Llegó a la habitación del castaño y abrió la puerta con algo de miedo, sólo estaba Charles aquello le asustó mucho ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Caminó con cuidado hacia su adorado que entre más veía más mal se sentía… por dios se le notaba tan mal… demacrado, descuidado, deprimido… terrible ¿Dónde estaba su Charles entre todo ese manojo de tristeza sobre la cama? –Charles…- Musitó con un jadeo ahogado y se arrodilló frente a él sobre la cama alcanzando su mano tibia para apretarla con ambas manos mientras dejaba escuchar un sollozo. –Por favor…-

El ojiazul abrió lentamente los ojos y al verlo los abrió muy grandes, asustado retrocedió torpemente quitando su mano de entre las suyas cayendo a la alfombra de lado contrario de la cama por el brusco reflejo. -¡¿Qué carajos?!...- Se quejó en un tono desganado y volvió a asomarse para cersiorarse de que no estaba siendo víctima de alucinaciones. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó volviendo a ocultarse al verle y peinándose un poco los desordenados cabellos aunque ocupaba de más para que se viera decente en realidad.

-Yo… Hank me trajo dijo que tú estabas en problemas y que necesitabas mi ayuda-

-No necesito nada de ti Erik ¡Eso es indignante! ¿Y fue a sacarte de prisión para esto?... por dios, qué drama el suyo-

-No es ningún drama Charles- Se levantó seriamente de la alfombra y fue hasta él para levantarle brusco -¿De verdad así es como te encargas de nuestro hijo?-. Preguntó molestándose de repente al verle tomar su vaso y tomarse un trago de golpe. -¿Cómo puedes beber tanto?...-

-Por lo menos soy alguien que puede venir a ver, que sabe dónde encontrar- Contestó intentando quitarse de su agarre pero estaba demasiado aturdido por el alcohol.

-¿¡Ebrio?! ¿¡Con el aspecto de un vagabundo?!-

-¡¿Y tú en la cárcel?! ¿¡Ausente por tres años enteros?!-

-¡No fue por gusto Charles! ¡Yo siempre quise protegerlos! ¡Quiero protegerte justo ahora!-

-¿¡Y cuando abandonaste a tu familia!? ¡¿Querías protegernos?! ¡¡No había nadie de quién protegernos más que de ti!! ¡¿Nos hiciste un favor estando en la cárcel?! ¡¡Sólo así tendría sentido que te hayas dejado llevar por tus ideas radicales!! ¡¡Que te hayas inclinado a la locura dejándome solo!!- Erik le soltó de repente sintiéndose muy herido y retrocediendo un paso mientras bajaba la mirada, aunque aquello no era justo porque…

-¡Tú me abandonaste a mí! Ocultaste a Dorian todo lo que pudiste, no quisiste confiármelo ni una vez, ni siquiera querías confiarme la noticia de su existencia ¿¡Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar, Charles?!-

-¡¡Como un padre!!... Como mío…- Dijo eso último en un tono ahogado mientras se alejaba un paso de él y caía sobre la cama de espaldas recargándose en sus codos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y subía la mirada lentamente, sus lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas -… pero tú sólo te perteneces a ti mismo…-

-Y tú a la humanidad entera y ahora al alcohol y este suero asqueroso que te hace parecerte más a esos malnacidos ¡¿Por qué ser como ellos?! ¡Eres alguien muchísimo muy superior incluso sobre los mutantes!... Charles…-

-Porque no quiero escuchar a nadie Erik, no quiero que me miren con lástima y yo pueda saber lo que ocultan sus ojos, sin saberlo me hacen pensar lo peor. El pensarme solo con Dorian, que no volverás jamás, que terminarás matándonos con lo que haces, o peor que mueras... no quiero nada de eso… me hacen mucho daño… yo…-

El pelicobrizo se acomodó sobre él y le hizo mirarle -¿Me amas?- Preguntó directamente. El castaño sollozó y volteó el rostro a un lado. -¡Responde! ¿Todavía me amas?- Exigió, el castaño cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Déjame en paz… Ahora lo que… importa es… Dorian- Hablaba con dificultad ya que no podía dejar de llorar y dentro de su orgullo por ocultar sus lágrimas su hipeo era más evidente aún.

-¡No cambies el tema! Yo te amo Charles… jamás he dejado de amarte y a Dorian…-

Charles sollozó más audible y forcejeó con él como pudo para que soltara su muñeca y se abrazó a su cuello -…¿Piensas que mis palabras serían diferentes a las que tú me dices ahora?... Eres el único en mi vida… no podría estar con nadie más aunque quisiera… me sentía tan solo cuando tú… ohh Erik, y ahora… afronto el mismo dolor porque… secuestraron a Dorian…-

-¿Dorian? ¿¡Qué?!- Preguntó tomando su mentón para obligarle a mirarlo, Charles pudo ver en sus ojos ese temor que sólo podía ser fruto del afecto infinito que le tenía a su pequeño.

-Se lo llevaron… alguien vino… y… se lo llevó sin dejar rastro de él…- Erik sintió que se llenaba de pánico ¡¿Su hijo estaba en peligro?! ¡¿Su Charles había perdido toda esperanza?! ¡Necesitaba hacer algo inmediatamente!

***

Raven jugaba con una cuchara de plástico tranquilamente mientras estaba sentada en el parque observando jugar al pequeño Dorian, comía un helado mientras sonreía burlona y desviaba la mirada, de repente el pequeño se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la chica le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Segura que después de esto iremos a ver a papá?-

-Claro que sí ¿Qué no he cumplido todo lo demás? Prometí helado en el parque y aquí lo tienes-

-Pa’ se encuentra enfermo ¿Podemos llevarle medicina para que se mejore?-

-Sí, iremos por eso en el camino de regreso ¿Te parece bien?-

-Vale… tía Raven ¿Hank estará bien?-

-Pff si lo dices por la paliza… te explicaré que él es muy fuerte, pequeño, seguro que ya estará como si nada- Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus rizos castaños -¿Porqué no vas a jugar un poco más?-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-

 

"Espero que este juego les ayude a reconciliarse un poco... de no ser así puede durar todo lo que sea necesario..." Pensó la rubia mientras le sonreía al pequeño y dejaba el vaso vacío de helado en la banca...

**Author's Note:**

> Con toda la dedicación que pude, medité más de lo necesario la línea argumental que me tocó y me esforcé en resumirla aunque evidentemente en un drabble no cabía xD Sólo espero haber satisfecho las expectativas pese al corto tiempo que tuve para condensarla pero debo admitir que la idea tenía potencial hasta para veinte episodios o más jaja, y de hecho esta trama que planteé podría seguirla infinitamente pero eso tendré que meditarlo un poco. Amé escribirla, un placer explotar tan buena trama.
> 
> ¡Besos y mucho amor slash esta navidad 2015! <3


End file.
